Often times it is desirable to keep a set of tools on one's person so that these tools are typically always on hand should the need to use the tools arise. For example, pocket knives and small, folding multi-tool units can be carried in a pocket and/or attached to a key chain. However, these devices can be bulky and uncomfortable to carry in a pocket. Moreover, the usefulness of pocket-style tool systems are limited since items that are required to be separately placed in a pocket are often forgotten, users may not always have clothing with pockets, and items can often inadvertently fall out of pockets.
There have been attempts to provide wearable tool devices, such as in the form a bracelet. However, certain wearable devices are provided as rigid linkages similar to a metal watch band that incorporate tool features. Once such device is the Tread Bracelet by LEATHERMAN of Portland, Oreg. However, the types of tools that can be incorporated are limited since they are limited by the size of each individual linkage. Moreover, the number of tools that can be incorporated is limited because there are a limited number of linkages that can fit around a user's wrist. In addition, these linkages can be difficult to remove and/or replace, thereby further limiting the versatility of these devices. The links of the full metal bracelet are relatively large and wide, which creates issues with respect to weight and comfort for the wearer.
The present invention provides a solution to these and other problems.